Tiny Dancer
by Me And My Luck
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a talented dancer who has different dreams than her stepmother wants her to. Percy Jackson is a singer who invites her to perform with him on tour. After suffering years of heartbreak, the two realize they are meant to be together.
1. Blue Jean Baby, LA Lady,

**Annabeth Chase is a talented dancer who has different dreams than her stepmother wants her to. Percy Jackson is a singer in a band who invites her to perform with them. Both of them, having suffered heartbreak many times before, have no idea that they really are meant to be together,**

**Alright guys, so I've been listening to the song Tiny Dancer _quite _a bit lately. I love Elton John, and that's my favorite song. Also, I watched a movie called Almost Famous which has a very awesome scene with that song in it. So, put those two together, and _Bam!_ Tiny Dancer! Note: Not a songfic. Not really. It's definitely not a oneshot, either.**

Annabeth spun across the stage, her feet aching. The music played as she glanced down to see her point shoes stained red.

_Blood_, she thought.

She continued though. She always did. Being a dancer, Annabeth was used to having aching feet and blood stained shoes. She loved to dance, but lately it was very stressful.

Of course, her stepmother didn't care. No one did. She was gifted, after all. A star. Right.

After Annabeth stopped, she looked at her stepmother. She stopped, shook her head, and nodded to her brother, who was controlling the music. Annabeth sighed. It was never enough for her. She tried to impress her stepmother, she really did.

Annabeth had an issue with pride. She always was trying to impress people, to make herself feel accomplished. No, failure was not an option. It couldn't be.

She went through the routine again, but her stepmother sighed exasperatedly. Annabeth fixed her ponytail, waiting to be criticized.

Her stepmother sighed, shaking her head. She glanced at the clock.

"It needs to be better." She said.

"I know. I'm trying." Annabeth tried. She was met with another disappointed look.

"Alright, let's go home. We'll try again tomorrow." She said. Annabeth sighed, grabbed her bag, and headed to the car. Her younger brothers ran toward the car, fighting over the shotgun seat. She sighed, sat in the seat, and threw her bag on the ground. The car ride home was silent, save for the boys arguing in the back seat. She sat and listened to her Ipod, Elton John' voice calming her down slightly.

"_Hold me closer, Tiny Dancer,_

_Count the headlights on the highway…"_

**So, how was that? A little preview because I fell off the face of the earth. Speaking of that, my laptop broke and is unfixable. I don't get a new one until my birthday. Now I'm waiting for that and I managed to sneak on something to type stuff. Yay. So, this is kind of to hold anyone who might be reading anything I write. So, should I write this? I really have no life and nothing to do so...yeah. AU story. First one (I think?)**


	2. Seamstress for the Band

**Annabeth Chase is a talented dancer who has different dreams than her stepmother wants her to. Percy Jackson is the lead singer of a band who invites her to perform with them. Both of them, having suffered heartbreak many times before, have no idea that they really are meant to be together,**

**What's this? An update? Yes, yes it is! Hi guys, sorry I kinda disappeared for a while. I just got my new laptop yesterday cause I broke my last one and I couldn't update. At all. I was on an Ipad. Ever try to type on an IPAD? Yikes. Anywho, so yeah, updating crud!**

Percy groaned as he read the magazine title again.

_Singer Percy Jackson stomps on Drew Tanaka's heart? Find out more on page 51!_

Percy ripped the front page off and crumbled it up. He threw it into the garbage can.

"Nice shot." Someone said. Percy looked up to see his mom standing there.

"Hey, mom.." He said. She smiled softly at him, leaning down to pick up some dirty clothes off the floor to was.

"Just stop reading the magazines, sweety. You know how the paparazzi can get." She suggested. Percy shrugged.

"I know..." He muttered. She walked over and kissed his forehead.

"Get ready for school. It's your first day. I'll wake up Nico. You're driving him." She said. He groaned. Another reason not to enjoy the morning. Percy dragged himself off his bed, stumbling toward the bathroom. After he took a shower he got dressed and headed out to the kitchen.

The smell of waffles woke him right up. His mom glanced back at him.

"Eat up. You're going to be late."

Paul sat at the counter, reading the newspaper. He did every morning. Percy's cousin, Nico Di Angelo, sits at the table, eating some waffles.

Nico was thirteen years old, but had already had a pretty tough life. His mom died when he was a toddler, his sister died when he was ten. After that he started living with the Jacksons. Nico was kind of dark, and had a lot of trouble making friends. He mostly hung around Percy 's friends, and their other cousin, Thalia Grace.

All-in-all, Percy felt sorry for the kid. He never asked for this. No one did.

Percy finished his waffles and grabbed his backpack. Nico also stood up, slipping his shoes on and his backpack over his shoulder.

"Bye boys. Have a nice day at school." Sally said. They both kissed her cheek.

"Bye mom."

"Bye Aunt Sally."

The two of them headed out the door. Percy opened the door to his car and climbed in while Nico got in the passenger side. The two of them drove in silence.

"So...excited for the first day? Eighth grade. Big year." He said. Nico arched an eyebrow."

"Oh yeah. Thrilled. Because I _love _school." He retorted. Percy laughed.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Grab your backpack, we're here." He said. Nico climbed out of the car.

"Have a nice day at school! Try not to get in too much trouble, kiddo." Percy shouted after him, waiting until he was inside the school to drive away.

After a few minutes, Percy arrived at Goode High School. Thankfully, the middle and high schools weren't very far apart. Percy parked and got out of his car, entering the halls were filled with talking students, discussing what they had done over the summer. Percy was about to go find his friends when amongst the chatter he heard music. Soft, classical, something he recognized. _Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring. _Bach. He had played that on the piano.

He glanced around, but no one else seemed to notice. Percy slipped inside the auditorium, realizing that was where the music was coming from. A girl was dancing across the stage, with such grace he had never seen before. He felt this overwhelming feeling of _calm _wash over him. Sitting down, with the music playing and the girl dancing and for the first time in a while everything just seemed _right_. He focused on her.

The girl was beautiful, with curly blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and the body of a dancer. _Like a barbie doll,_ he thought, _or a princess._ Watching her, he wondered what the girl was actually like. He hoped she wasn't one of the annoying popular girls he always saw in movies. He wondered if girls in high school actually acted like that.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized the music stopped. The girl hadn't noticed him, so he stood up and left the auditorium. One thing was certain, though; he had to see her dance again. Sometime.

He walked down the hall and found his locker, only to find Thalia Grace standing right next to it. She grinned. Thalia was his age, a sophomore, with spiky black hair streaked with blue and electric blue eyes. She was kind of a punk-rocker chick, always listening to rock music and wearing lots of eyeliner. He never quite understood her taste, but she was his cousin, so he was stuck with her anyway.

" 'Sup, Thals." He greeted her. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Mr. Superstar. Excited? You get to go to a real school for the first time in a couple years-" She was cut off by Percy's hand clamping over her mouth. He pulled his hood tighter over his head, fixing his sunglasses.

"Shh! Thalia! I don't want anyone to recognize me yet. People can get...excited. And scary. So shut up, will ya?" He said. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Kelp Head. You're going to have to tell everyone eventually, including our friends..." she paused, "Speaking of which, here comes one right now." A girl walked up to Thalia. "Hey Thals!" She greeted her.

Percy stared at the girl, jaw dropped. She had curly blond hair and dark, stormy gray eyes unlike any he had seen before. The girl was no doubt very pretty-beautiful, even-although she seemed to not be wearing any make up.

He had seen the girl before though.

It was her. The dancer.

"Percy, meet my best friend, Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, this is Percy Jackson."


End file.
